Microsoft Sam Reads Odditiful Error Messages
Microsoft Sam Reads Odditiful Error Messages is a text-to-speech show made by SkipperThePenguin100 same than Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, the series start without announcing. Later haved a big 4 month hiatus, which was taking a break for the series. It's most likely to be cancelled due to having his old youtube accounts terminated. Season 1 The first season of this show has no storyline, but it is unknown if there was an antagonist, the series starts with random error messages, and it is the first season/series to have logos like davemadson used, Memy9909 first introduced in the 3rd episode, which it's a minor appearance, when he killed sam, he got killed by poop bombs, throwed by sam, being tricked to be dead, and he got revived, and along, he continues reading error messages. Geo Guy and Mr. God appears first in S1EP4, introducing himself and inviting to sam's home, and suddenly he got killed by the Really Sucky Virus, and Geo Guy gets rethreathed. Later in S1EP5 at the almost end, Microsoft Sam gets resurrected when Mr. God solved the problem, but the really sucky virus kidnapped them and taked to the prison, which no one will lead their home. In S1EP6, they were escaped in jail by unleashing his Crazy Penguin Virus + to the Really Sucky Virus, and he got revealed as Microsoft Zan Getran, the creator of the really sucky virus, and he got back to the base and shut down the windows services, making Sam not using computers anymore. In the season finale part 1, it is revealed that she transformed into a fairy, to gain powers to defeat Microsoft Zan Getran, and confront the tower. Season Duration *'Season 1:' 23 Minutes 17 Seconds as of S1 Finale Part 1 ''''''Trivia *It's the first series to have television logos like davemadson used, and it uses the newer ones like The Wolper Organization. *It is rumored that he will use davemadson's Microsoft Sam concept instead of Thunderbirds101's concept, but now it is used first in S1EP3. *It is rumored that the logo Wolfpack Studios will become the antagonist of Season 2, which it also called "Wolfpack Virus", a new scary logo. *It's the first series to have a new antagonists such as Memy9909 and Wolfpack Studios. *It's the first series to have a character from a cartoon named Geo World or Geo TV, a youtube series. *In the 4th episode of season 1, Mr. God is originally known as Wozzy, due to his minor form, which has no wings nor his helmet to be a fairy, but it is rumored that in the final episode she is transformed into the 2nd form to fight the evilness of Microsoft Zan Getran. *It is unknown if The Really Sucky Virus reveals himself as another character, but it is now revealed. *Microsoft Zan Getran is the new antagonist of the TTS universe, made by the creator of this show. *It is unknown if the part 2 has a video-game like scenes. *In the finale episode, it was split in parts due to the tower's floors, every part has 3 floors, but the intro of the channel wasn't played. Category:Error series Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:TTS Videos